Devoted My Love
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: School had finished and war with the Dark Lord is at it's height. A lone singer stands on stage to perform. Oneshot? Slight HPDM


Title: Devoted My Love

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: Harry and Draco are not mine, neither is Narcissa, Lucius, Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. The barkeeper, the story and the song is.

A/N: This is a oneshot fic thatI whipped in a couple of hours cuz the idea struck. Tell me what you think of it.

Draco pushed open the doors to the slightly run-downed bar, with its sign made out of old wood and nearly falling off its hinges on the outside. But what would one expect when the war with the Dark Lord is at its highest. Draco himself had been disinherited after saying he'd rather stay neutral throughout all this fiasco, not that he cared much. With Narcissa now dead because of his father and the Dark Lord and the money he manage to inherit from his mother, he could live a 'free man'. The only problem was that the money would not last forever. Now that he's finished school, he had to find a job in order to stay alive.

'Not that I might be for very long.' Draco thought to himself as he sat down on the bar table and ordering a drink for himself.

The lights came on from the general direction of the stage but Draco did not take notice of it as he continued to scan the area for anyone that might recognize him. After one of the sneak attack on him, thanks to the Dark Lord, Draco had become paranoid.

The melody sounding from the stage caught Draco's attention. It was one that he had heard a few times when passing through one of the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. No one goes through that corridor as it was one that led to the unused music rooms. Draco nearly always found himself standing near the room but never entering it when the song played on.

_Let the love be lost then found,  
__Let new light be shed on the ground._

Draco focused his eyes on the stage. Although the melody sounded the same, it 'felt' different. As though something was missing from the voice that sang the song. The voice sounded familiar but he could not place a name to the voice just yet.

_Throughout many eras,  
__Throughout many times  
__By the life of a loved one,  
__Do the memories live on.  
__By the feelings of the treasured,  
__Should some appreciate the lost.  
__My life is devoted to the one,  
__Who claims my heart and soul._

Draco looked at the figure standing on the stage. There were no accompanying instruments, only the lone figure with a microphone stand, a set of hi-fi, a stool and a bottle of water setting on it.

_Let the love be lost then found,  
__Let new light be shed on the ground._

Draco's grey stormy eyes locked onto those green ones belonging to the figure on the stage. On a closer look, Draco saw more familiarity from the figure.

"Harry Potter." Draco mumbled. Harry still carried with him the untamed mane of black hair even with it being longer and tied at the back. His green eyes, though, were no longer hidden behind the metal-rimmed glasses. His trademark scar was now hidden by his fringes and had grown out a bit more than just being scrawny in his teenage days.

_Eons ago before we met,_  
_Stars shine bright,  
The brightest of them all,  
Led me to your place.  
The welcome of your open arms,  
The sweetness of your face,  
All happened as though it was yesterday.  
Who dares deny us of our fate? _

The leather pants fit his like it was a second skin and his well-toned body showed out from the tight sleeveless shirt. His coat was draped on the nearby stool by Draco could not complain, Harry would look better without the coat anyways.

_Let the love be lost then found,  
__Let new light be shed on the ground._

Draco could still remembered being pulled out of Hogwarts for a short period of time during their seventh year. That was the exact time when he told his father he would definitely not side with the Dark Lord in the upcoming war. Draco had considered this because of the conversation he had with Harry Potter.

---FLASHBACK---

"Malfoy." Harry said as he felt someone entering the astronomy tower after hours.

"Potter." Draco spoke in a more forceful tone. "What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"I could ask the same." Harry turned away from the night sky. "But I know you won't give me an answer."

"What kind of a response is that? Too chicken to come up with a better one?" Draco sneered.

Harry shook his head then returned his gaze to the sky above. Draco noticed Harry's hands held some sort of a muggle notebook and pen.

"So you think you're too good to speak to me now huh?" Draco walked closer to Harry.

"Malfoy. No, Draco." Draco was stunned by Harry's lack of disdain from his voice and the sudden familiarity. "Where does you loyalty lie?"

Draco took a step backwards, as though he was physically struck by the question. "Why do you want to ask? It's none of your business anyways."

"You're took self-centred to be serving someone else. You look confident at all times but that's just a mask. I'm just curious as to why you're always doing what you're father asked. Are you a mere puppet or not…" Harry gripped the edges of the tower slightly harder, his knuckles showing white at the same time.

Draco did not say anything, as he stood there trying to think of an answer. He could hear Harry speaking but Draco's mind had stopped functioning when he realised Harry had been actually paying attention to him as he did to Harry. Often Draco found himself staring at the raven-haired boy and seeing the similarity between them. Both were manipulated as though they were pawns on a chessboard, Harry by Dumbledore as Draco by Lucius. Somehow, during Harry's 'speech' Harry had moved closer to Draco.

"You could be your own person." Harry said as he right hand brush the blond hair out of Draco's eyes and traced down the jaw line of his face. Draco did not protest nor was repulsive by the action. He had his fair share of both male and female as sleeping partners for the past year or so. Draco noticed a stray tear trailing down Harry's face.

"You could be your own person," Harry repeated in a softer tone, "unlike me. You are not bound to fate nor are you bound to be a pawn."

Draco finally noticed Harry's lonely shadow as he left Draco in the darkened Astronomy Tower.

---END---

After that conversation, Draco was quickly dragged back to the mansion and was asked the same question. His reply brought disgust from Lucius and he was thrown into the dungeons for a week. It was the Potions Master that saved him and brought him back to Hogwarts. After that, he stayed with Severus until he had become of age to move out into his own place.

_Whoever had said we should move on,  
__When our bond is broken beyond.  
__Our hearts are the same, we cannot deny,  
__Only in our minds are we forever.  
__The memories are never far from me,  
__As is your warmth beneath my skin.  
__How the stars dim compared to your eyes,  
__And how the light plays on your face.  
__Lying there on plain white sheets,  
__Surrounded by darkness, with your light I'll stay.  
__Let my love be your servant,  
__My heart be your eyes,  
__And forever, us two will keep._

Draco ordered an extra drink, knowing Harry had most likely noticed him earlier and would want to come and ask him what he was doing here.

_Let the love be lost then found,  
__Let new light be shed on the ground._

The melody came to an end as Harry stood there; breathing in the crowds' applauds. He the signalled for someone to cover him and a female came up. A few words were exchanged between the two then Harry left the stage and headed in Draco's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Harry took the seat by Draco, beads of sweat were visible on Harry's face as the stage was hot from the continuous shine of the spotlight.

"Enjoying myself." Draco took a sip from his drink before pushing the second cup to Harry. "Shouldn't you be in a private camp readying yourself for the fight between you and the Dark Lord? And where are your followings?"

"I've decided life being someone's pawn isn't worth it. I'll deal with the Dark Lord when the time comes." Harry looked at Draco straight in the eyes. "Though I wouldn't have guessed you'll visit a muggle bar. What happened that changed you?" Harry sounded concerned.

Draco didn't make any indication that he would reply the question. "The song. It sounded familiar, though off at the same time."

"The lack of any accompaniment. They don't have keyboards here. I have to make do with just a hi-fi system. Though how did you know?"

The female voice continued in the background but Draco was not attracted nor moved by it, unlike Harry's song.

"But then, why would it sound familiar to you?" Harry did not look away from the female on the stage. He recognized the song but he like the original better.

"I heard it before at Hogwarts…"

"So you were the one always outside the door and never coming in!" Harry exclaimed then proceeded to laugh. "Thought you were a stalker or something!"

"HEY!" Draco sounded indignant. "Shouldn't you actually be worrying about Death Eater's instead of stalkers?"

"Trust me, a rabid group of fangirls, or fanboys, and stalkers is ten times worst than the Death Eaters that Tom could throw at me."

Draco shook his head, not understanding a single bit of Harry's logic. "Did you write that song yourself?"

Harry nodded. "It's called Devoted My Love."

"Sounded a bit grim though."

Harry shrugged at the comment, training his eyes on the female singer. The song changed once again. 'Only Love.' He thought, 'but the singer's not putting her heart in it.'

As though reading Harry's thought, Draco voiced out the same opinion. "It would be better if you were singing that song. That girl's not singing it properly."

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" Then on second through Harry added, "And don't give me the I'm here to enjoy sort of crap."

"My, my. Such foul mouth shouldn't come from the soon-to-be-saviour-of-the-world." Draco wagged his finger at Harry.

"Seeing now that you're disinherited," Harry ignored the slight discomfort of Draco but mentioning that incident, "you're most likely looking for someplace to stay or a job?"

"Don't be presumptuous." Draco stared at his cup as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. "But you're right." Draco did not sound happy about it.

"You want to stay at my place for a while then?" Harry ordered another set of drinks for the two of them. The comment earned Harry a weird look from Draco. "I know that you won't murder me in my sleep. I know you enough not to do that."

"I won't murder you in you're sleep, but what if I were to take advantage of your…vulnerable position?" Draco remembered the other times they had met in the Astronomy Tower. They dropped all 'enmity' and talked. He can say that he knew more about the 'Boy-Who-Lived' more than anyone. He also knew that one of the main reason for his move against his father was because of Harry. Draco wanted to know more about him. No, he wanted to have him. He had come close to actually possessing Harry, only to have Harry taken away by Dumbledore to 'train'.

"I'm more than open to you." Harry leaned closer to Draco and quickly met his lips, only to take his own away a fraction of a second later.

Long had he suppressed his feelings for the blond because it was not the 'norm' for the wizard to have a 'budding' Death Eater and the world saviour together. Harry was sick and tired of being a pawn by Dumbledore. He moved away from the wizarding world and lived under another name in the muggle world. Cutting all contact from the wizarding world, he left the wizards to their own devices. If Tom came to the muggle world, he'll deal with it but until then, he'll do what he had wanted a long time ago. To sing and perform.

"We'll continue this back at my place." Harry added seductively after paying the bills. The barkeep looked questioningly at the pair and nodded. He knew this would be the last time he'll see the singer in his bar again.

* * *

A/N: Do you think there should be another chapter? If so, how would you want it to go? R&R 


End file.
